


Next Time I Will Tell You.. I Promise

by 0Kate0



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), F/F, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Jealous Reader, Sad with a Happy Ending, You have kids already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Kate0/pseuds/0Kate0
Summary: Owen (You) is female demon who have two kids, that still don't know anything about their father. But what will happen when one of them finds out that their dad is the Radio Demon?
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Kudos: 5





	Next Time I Will Tell You.. I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some AU i dreamed once about, hope you will enjoy it :D 
> 
> !Warning!  
> I don't own hazbin hotel (obviously)  
> this contains MAYBE sad moments

It's years since you had your first time on your ''Birthday'' with Alastor, in the morning you noticed that you feel weird and when you tested if you're not pregnant, you was.  
You didn't tell him, and after while you leaved hotel to raise your child. You wanted to tell Alastor after your kid will be adult but when little demon had six, he made you second child but you still didn't tell him. And that was really big mistake. 

When both of your kids were adult in human years you finally wanted to tell him, but you saw something you never wanted to saw. You opened his room doors without warning and you saw him and Charlie kissing. Tears were building in your eyes as you rushed trough the hall to the lobby to leave. You grabbed your kids by their wrists and rushed with them out of the hotel. After year you noticed that Charlie leaved invitation on their wedding, of course you didn't go. And of course she was sad because of it.

YEAR AFTER WEDDING

,,Mom you promised!''

,,Not gonna happen''

You and your first born child named Ethan had this talk over an hour and he still begs you to tell them who is their dad.

,,Okay so first thing first Ethan. If your dad would like to know that he have kids, he would come. Second thing i don't want to hear or talk about him 

,,That must be hard when he's king now.'' Your second child named Ellie said while she was standing in front of doors

Ethan was just standing and staring at you, same did Ellie. 

,,Who told you?'' Your eyes were now like when you're in your full demon form.

No respond..

You got up and said it little lauder

,,Who told you?!'' 

,,Aunt Vaggie!'' Of course she, she was still with Charlie. She told you that Charlie said that she married Alastor just because her parents didn't want her to marry Vaggie

,,Is that true mom?'' Ethan asked from behind you. Your eyes was again normal and tears started to form in them

,,Yes...'' You said softly and your kids gasped 

,,OUR DAD IS THE RADIO DEMON!'' They jumped from joy and you were just watching them

,,That's why we look so much like him!''

,,Mom and what is his real name''

,,To be honest i don't remember'' Oh but you do~ You just can't say it, not even think about it. 

,,That's a shame''

,,Oh! Oh mom! Can we meet him sometime?!'' They were adults yes, but still teens in human years. And they still acts like six years old 

You sighed ,,I don't know if he want to see me kiddos''

,,Of course! He have to!''

,,Wait does he know about us?'' Ellie asked. She was maybe younger but she was still kinda more adult then Ethan.

,,No..''

,,Why didn't you tell him? Are you ashamed of us?''

,,Nonononononono, no. My sweet little sugars you should know that you are my only happiness in hell since my sister went to heaven. I wanted to tell him really, but you know. That day when i told you that you have to meet someone from hazbin hotel, you had to meet your dad but you know why did i rush with you from there?''

No response

,,Because he was cheating on me''

Your kids started to yell and you were kinda amazed how fast they can be mad.

,,That bastard!''

,,Cheating fucker!''

They continued and continued.

,,Kids?''

,,Have power instead of love!''

,,Kids?''

,,Ungrateful piece of-''

,,KIDS!''

Silence..

,,I know that you're mad but i would rather die for second time then hearing you yelling curse words about your father''

,,Sorry mom'' they both said while looking like sad puppy

,,I heard that Charlie wants to make some party for demons from hazbin hotel, like celebrate of my sisters rehabilitation''

,,Oh my! Mom we have to go!''

,,I wanted to, but i'm not sure if we can when you know now who is your dad'' You loved to tease them when they wanted something

,,Mooom''

,,You know i just tease you!'' You smiled at them and laughed

When you arrived at castle there was Husk and Angel already, sadly Niffty nowhere to see''

,,Toots i thought you are after second death!'' Angel said and your kids looked at you with amazed look 

,,You have kids? That's why you leaved hotel? Toots i'm best babysister you should know that!'' Angel said and then he smiled even more 

,,Maybe in porn!'' You teased him and he chuckled

,,Yeah there too. But you can be good mother in porn too!'' He teased you back. You laughed at his comment and your kids silently giggled but then Ethan said

,,Our mom is best mom we could imagine!''

,,Just our dad is asshole'' Ellie continued and you looked at her in warning, she covered her mouth when she realised what she said.

,,Don't worry kid me and Husky there already know who is your dad'' Angel said

,,Vaggie told you too?!'' You looked at him with wide eyes

He laughed and said ,,Charlie told me''

,,And she know from Vaggie, of course'' ''Vaggie how many demons did you tell?''

You heard foot steps from where stairs was. And there they was. Niffty, Vaggie, Charlie and- Wait Alastor is not with them? When you was finally brave enough to tell him about kids he's not here? 

,,OWEN!'' Charllie nearly screamed your name and you looked back and her

,,Hi there. Charlie'' You smiled at her. You should be mad at her, but for some reason you know it's not her fault and you just can't.

,,You must be Ethan and Ellie right? I heard so much about you two! I'm prin- Queen of hell Charlie but i bet you know that.'' She said happily while she rushed from stairs to better see your kids and you giggled at how much she's happy she can finally see them not only just on photo.

It was twenty minutes and Alastor still nowhere, you didn't want to wait anymore so you just asked

,,Charlie?''

,,Yes Owen?''

,,Where is... Al?''

,,Mom you said you don't remember'' Ethan said madly. 

,,Not now Ethan''

,,Oh, Al is waiting on you in dinning room, we will join later don't worry i will take good care of them'' You nodded and walked to the dinning room. You was in this castle on sleepovers so many times that you can't forget way there

When you was here you looked for Alastor but he was not there. Impossible Charlie never lie...

,,I didn't think that i will see you again my dear'' You looked behind you where was Alastor, You step back from him. 

,,As I see it, you are still disrupting other people's personal space''

,,Yes but now they can't say anything''

,,But i can'' You missed how easily he let you tease him.

,,You think?''

,,Oh Al~'' You leaned closer ,,I know it''

,,I missed this little chats my dear..'' He wanted to pat your head but you grabbed his hand before he touched you

,,Do you think i'll forgive you after what you did?''

,,You know i did that just for power, i still have feelings just for you my dear.''

,,Yeah, i think that you said something like this like almost decade ago. And here we are, In castle, you are king of fucking hell and your wife is my best friend! And you know what i have from all of this?!'' You walked with him to the lobby where your kids and other was. You two didn't enter, you just pointed on your kids and yelled 4

,,THIS!'' His eyes widened when he looked at Ethan and Ellie.

,,They are...'' He said and he looked at you. You were looking on floor while you tried to stop tears.

''Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry..''

,,Ours?''

,,Yes...'' 

You pointed at Ethan and started 

,,This is Ethan, he is the reason why i was sick morning after our first... You know''

Before he could say anything you pointed at Ellie and continued

,,That's Ellie, she is maybe younger but she's extra smart. Maybe because you're her father'' You smiled while you looked at her

,,Why you didn't tell me?'' He looked back at you and you at him

,,I wanted to Al! But you were kissing with Charlie and i thought....''

,,So you didn't want to talk about it because?''

,,Look Al... From that day Ethan was born i'm weak, i was so many times attacked because my powers is not what they was... All i wanted was to have normal family but you chose power instead of us'' You looked away.

,,Owen i had no idea about-''

,,You had no idea because you didn't care. Just like my father. I wanted my kids to have normal childhood in hell but yo-'' Before you could continue he kissed you. Part of your body yelled at you to run and never come back but second part of your body wanted him all these years. Of course that second part of your body won.

When he pulled away you looked softly at him

,,Why are you doing this to me?...'' You said and he cupped your cheeks

,,Look. Vaggie and Charlie plans wedding some time now, Charlie's parents finally accepted with that and i will be normal overlord again.''

,,You are able to leave place of the most powerful demon just because some girl you made pregnant?...'' tear started to run on your cheek and he wiped it away with his thumb.

,,My dear even if i didn't want to i have no power about this, plus i don't want our kids to be without father'' He smiled softly at you and you smiled back, but this pretty moment ended because everyone looked at you two

,,FINALLY!'' They all yelled at once and rushed to you two.

YEAR LATER

,,Are you sure Owen? You believe him after he did to you?''

,,Vaggie... He had two choices, be normal overlord without family like before. Or be official father of his kids and he chose to be with family''

,,I think your right...''

You hugged Vaggie and then you pulled back and she said

,,But if you will change your mind you can always run from the wedding''

It was year later, Vaggie and Charllie was married already and today was just yours and Alastor's 

You were finally normal family like in human world. Of course you and Al had some fun time that evening while Charlie and Vaggie was babysitting your teenager kids. Of course when you woke up next morning and checked pregnancy test (gift from Angel) it wasn't much surprise for you when you realised that your pregnant again, but this time you will tell him.

He was still sleeping when you rushed back to the bedroom 

,,Al, Al, Al!!'' he woke up, he sat and looked at you

,,What do you need so early my dear?''

,,I'm sorry sleeping beauty but i will not let you run before i tell you this time'' He got up and walked to you 

,,What do you mean by that?''

You take a deep breath

,,I'm pregnant!'' You yelled happily and jumped and then he hugged you

,,Dear i was thinking i will never see my own little kid!''

,,Al... That's kinda impossible when you got me pregnant almost everytime we sleep together..''

,,Almost everytime my dear!'' He released you from hug and put his hands on your shoulders.

,,I will not leave you this time... I promise...'' He whispered and then kissed your forehead and you smiled at him in response.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> I know, my dreams are weird but i hope you enjoyed this little something :DD Leave comment if you want more fanfictions i dreamed about there's kinda lot of it! Have beautiful day/night! :DD


End file.
